


This Kid

by Tdreaming87



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M, POV Oliver (Call Me By Your Name)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdreaming87/pseuds/Tdreaming87
Summary: Elio and Oliver's first meeting through their first time as viewed by Oliver.





	This Kid

Elio. Just his name was sexy to me. The way it could roll of your tongue. El-eeee-O. But this name did not match this kid. That’s what he was when he shook my hand that first day. A skinny, probably annoying, kid. I hope he wasn’t going to spend the next six weeks following me around like a little brother and expect me to entertain him. 

You can’t be attracted to this kid Oliver. I thought to myself as I followed him upstairs to my room for the summer. My eyes wandering to his get a look at his ass. It’s not right. Not after the last time when you almost lost your career over your teaching assistant. And he was older than this boy. Elio is 17. His father had told me that when we chatted on the phone before my arrival at the Perlman residence. You do not need this complication. Don’t get involved with the professors son. 

He’s making it very difficult for me. That morning I walked in on him jerking off (of about to). This was both awkward and wonderful. I really did want to hang out with him for the day. Go swimming. It was not my intention to see him like that. Although I didn’t actually see much. Just his hand down his shorts. I wonder what he was thinking about? I hoped he was thinking about me. Maybe he was picturing us naked in bed together. The idea that he could possibly be fantasizing about me was starting to make me hard. I would need to go to my spot and take of that. I’m probably going to picture him while I get myself off. Be realistic Oliver. It is unlikely he was dreaming of you. He probably pictures one or of the pretty girls that are always hanging around this house. Marzia and Chiara. Either one of those girls would fuck that lucky bastard if he asked them. I would too, If he asked. What is it about this damn kid?

He’s flirting with me. He’s playing my favorite songs. He must know what he is doing. He must know that watching his fingers slide across the keys of that piano is making my dick so hard that I can’t stand it. I want those hands to slid over me. I need him to touch me. Damn this kid.

I’m kissing Chiara. I can’t believe it I’m doing this but I am. I don’t like women very much but couldn’t resist the opportunity to make Elio jealous. I know he’s watching us. I’m hoping he wants to grind against me like Chiara is doing now. Our chests pressing together. I hope he is thinking it about and will make the first the move. If I don’t fuck him soon I will lose my mind. I doubt I will survive this summer if I don’t get to experience him. Pretending to be interested Chiara worked better than I expected. Elio is very jealous. Good. Now I know he is a least feeling something. I can’t be the one to start this relationship. It must be him. 

At breakfast this morning he be blurted out that he almost had sex with Marzia last night. ALMOST. He told this to me and his father, like I care. But I do care. It seems that seeing me dance with Chiara had turned him on and that makes me incredibly happy. I’m also overjoyed that she did not get his hands on him before I did. I tried to picture him and Marzia fucking. Would he be on top or the bottom? Would he enjoy touching her tits or would be too scared and keep his hands down? Would he… I have to stop thinking about this. I’m getting hard the professor is trying to talk to me. 

Maybe I’ve given this kid too much credit. He might be too inexperienced to know how much his actions, his evasions, his nonchalant attitude have turned me on. He hasn’t picked up on any of my signals yet. Those subtle signals gay men give other men to show interest. The ones that go unnoticed by straight people. I’ve used these signals many times before in New York City and they have never failed to get someone into bed. If he has picked up on them he is ignoring them to drive me crazy. Which makes him even more attractive to me. Maybe I am totally wrong about him and he is not gay. That would be shame. But I’m never wrong about these things. At least I’ve been yet.

Finally. Finally, the little shit grew up and confessed. His words today made me understand that he is interested in me and that he is a virgin. I had to walk away for a minute to get a breath, because the idea, a virgin, gave me many conflicting emotions. A virgin. On one hand it made me so horny. On the other it made me nervous. Did I really want to be the one to shape another person’s sexual experience? It seemed like a big responsibility. Yes. Of course, I did. I wanted to show Elio how wonderful it is. Sex is awesome. I want him to know that. I could show him that. Then later, when recalling how he lost his virginity, I would think of me. I would be forever in his memories. 

Elio insisted we go for a bike ride. He needed to show me something. This is the most uncomfortable ride of my life considering I was semi hard after our conversation earlier. He must not have noticed. If he did notice, he was enjoying torturing me. 

We arrived at Elio’s special spot. I was honored he would bring me here. To this beautiful, hidden away place. I knew we could not have sex here. This spot was too precious to sully if things didn’t work out. The last thing I want for him are bad memories. 

As we lay in the grass drying off from our swim I think about the future. The future I’m supposed to have with my future wife. I haven’t told The Perlmans about her because I can’t. Not when I’m in love with Elio. LOVE! Impossible! I am not in love with him.  
“Love this Oliver”..  
What is Elio saying to me? Did he just say something about love? In my state of panic about my future, I didn’t hear exactly what he said.  
“What?” I ask because I really did not hear him. He doesn’t say anything. He just shakes his head and closes his eyes. 

It seems out of my control now. Like my brain is no longer in charge of arm as it reaches out to touch Elio’s pink lips. I somehow knew they would be soft and delicate. I have to kiss him. He sits up, faces me and looks into my eyes. I lean forward to kiss him, but our lips don’t touch just yet. Oh no. Is he going to pull away? Did I misjudge the situation? Did he just lick me? Yes, he did. That lick was a shot of lighting right to my dick. Finally, our lips meet and it’s wonderful. Never has a kiss made me this hungry for the rest of someone’s body. I have to stop. This cannot happen. Not here.  
“no”  
I say and push him away. But he doesn’t listen to my protests and he’s kissing me again. His body is almost pressed against mine. I don’t know if I have the strength to stop him. But I have to.  
“I want to be good”  
I say as I push him off me again. I just came up with some lame excuse to prevent this boy from fucking me. What I really want to say to him is that we will do this later. When we have a bed, pillows, and anything else necessary to make it special for him. He cannot lose his virginity in the grass. My first time with man wasn’t special at all. After, I felt a mix of emotions that couldn’t easily identify. I didn’t exactly regret that first time. But it’s not my best memory. I want this experience to positive for him, so it doesn’t mess him up.  
Elio smiled and nodded like he understood and agreed that we couldn’t have sex now. But then he shocked me by grabbing my dick. He just reached out and put his hand there. I was stunned at first by his boldness. This was not the same Elio as a few days ago. This Elio a bit aggressive. I liked it. I enjoyed the feeling warmth on my dick created by this hand. I didn’t want him to move it. I didn’t want to move at all. I could sit for the rest of my life with him, his hand in my pants. I put my hand over his and let it linger there just long enough to let him know that I wasn’t offended. “Just don’t” I said. But what I really meant was “not now”

Midnight. Why I had chosen midnight. It’s so far away. It seems like days and not hours away. I maybe thought it would be dark enough to make him comfortable. Or that his parents would be asleep by then and they wouldn’t be the wiser of what I was doing to their boy. 

He met me on the balcony. I knew he would. He looks so innocent.  
“I need to tell you something” he said quietly.  
“What” I asked intrigued about what he was about to say.  
“I’m not a virgin anymore. Marzia and I had had sex. Twice”  
“Huh, how was it?” I asked. Trying to be as nonchalant. I hope we couldn’t see the disappointed I felt. I wanted to be his first. That bitch!  
“It was great. She has an awesome body.”  
I didn’t know what to say to this. Maybe we should not do this. Maybe Elio is better off with Marzia. He seems to be very interested in girls.  
“I bet you’re better” He said, shyly and coyly. All my reservations melted away. With that he turned and walked through the hallway presumably to his/my bedroom. I had no choice but to follow.  
I could tell he was nervous but so was I. He turned and walked away from me then turned back and leaned into me. I had to hold him tightly, so we wouldn’t fall over. For one glorious minute our whole bodies were pressed together. I couldn’t stop this now. I wouldn’t stop now. I pulled away, held him at arm’s length and looked into his eyes. “Can I kiss you?”  
“Yes Please” I put my lips on his face and this neck teasing him like he had me teased me yesterday on the berm. We sat on the bed our hips and legs touching. I needed to be sure. “You really want this?” I asked. “Will this make you happy?”  
“Immensely” Elio, always a wordsmith. I waited. I still needed him to make the first move. And he did. Before I could overthink anymore, Elio was on me. I ran my hands over his still clothed back. I couldn’t resist grabbing that cute little ass of his. How I have resisted this for so long? We stayed locked together in this embrace as he kissed me. Our mouths and tongues seemed to join as if we could become one person. As if they wanted to make us one person. I flip him over on his back. As I struggle to remove my belt, which feels like it’s made of led, I look down at this eager face. I can see he needs this as much as I do. Finally, I get my belt off, tossing it aside, not caring where it lands. I remove my pants. I kiss him down his lean beautiful body until I finally reach for his pants and remove them. Elio looks in my eyes and I know he wants it. He raises his hips to meet mine and I can feel that he is hard. I grab his legs and spread them apart. He’s ready, I’m ready. I hear his sharp breath as my cock slides into him. He’s so small and tight I’m not sure I can last long enough to satisfy him. I have to control myself. This needs to be perfect for Elio. I exhale slowly and thrust deeper into him. “Oliver” he cries out. That does it for me and I cum inside him. Elio looks shocked at first his eyes wide but then he smiles. That grin tells me he enjoyed it. But it’s not over until he cums too. I take his hard cock in my hand and with slow deliberate strokes I jack him off. “Oliver please” he begs. That is so hot. I stop and take his cock into my mouth and suck him quickly. It doesn’t take long before he cums, some into my mouth and some drips onto my chest. We are both breathing heavily as I lay back next to him.  
“That was...” he begins but can’t find the words. Elio the wordsmith is speechless. I roll my body into him. With our bodies securely locked together (I can’t risk him leaving this bed) I close my eyes.  
“We’ll do this, again Right?” He asks. I laugh because can’t tell if he’s asking a serious question. “Of course, we will do this again, and again and again.....”


End file.
